


Take this

by MechaMax



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaMax/pseuds/MechaMax
Summary: They might not return from the mission so Iruka wants to give something to Kakashi before it's too late. 275 word drabble.





	Take this

The plan was in full motion. The adrenaline was pumping. They were just about to throw themselves into a situation that was at a high risk to end in death.  
”Kakashi!”  
Kakashi suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning back to look at Iruka who was approaching him from behind.  
”Take this.”  
Kakashi thought he knew what Iruka wanted to give him. He held out his hand, ready to grab the scroll, only to feel a pull at his shirt instead.  
It was tight and tense, but it was without a doubt a kiss that Iruka was handing Kakashi. Right there. Right then. In front of their fellow ninjas. As Iruka pulled them apart with a loud sound everyone but Iruka seemed to be completely dumbfound.  
”You better give it back when this is over!”  
And just like that Iruka began to move again, leaving to get into position. The rest of the group remained still. No one brave enough to move before Kakashi had.  
Precious seconds passed before Kakashi slowly, slowly turned to look over his shoulder and made eye contact with the person who happeend to be standing closest to him.  
”What just happened?”  
The man flinched, looking around at his fellow ninjas before looking back at Kakashi. The nervousness obvious on his face.  
”I think he just… kissed you?”  
”He did do that, didn’t he?” Kakashi nodded slowly.  
The silence was back. Everyone anxious to keep going, but no one daring to do that just yet.  
”I didn’t know you were… a… thing?” the man continued.  
Kakashi blinked, taking his good time saying nothing before turning away with a deep breath. “We aren’t…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say that this was written in 2016 so no need for criticism. Just wanna share it, even though it's raw and unedited. And thank you for taking your time to read my old works! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
